


i think we're alone now.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Curiosity, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Innocence, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Mocking, Opposites Attract, Protectiveness, Public Masturbation, Sexual Inexperience, Slice of Life, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, set after 1.03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] «Perché lo fai?».«Cosa?».«Quello che hai fatto stanotte».A quelle parole Jasper arresta il passo e si volta di scatto verso di lei; i suoi occhi color nocciola sono spalancati e le guance si colorano subito di rosso. Il viso è contratto in un’espressione tesa, sfuggente. «Non sono discorsi che si addicono ad una signorina», balbetta timidamente.«Io non sono una “signorina”».«Dobbiamo per forza parlarne?».«Ti vergogni?».«No», tutt’a un tratto, Jasper appare meno titubante. «Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi», afferma, riprendendo a camminare. «Perché ti fa sentire…» Octavia lo segue, in attesa. «…bene!».«Bene come?». [...]"





	i think we're alone now.

Quella notte, Octavia lo sente per la prima volta.

All’inizio crede che Jasper si senta di nuovo male, che gli stia ritornando la febbre alta o che ci sia ancora qualche problema alla ferita causatagli dalla lancia dei terrestri.

La corvina sente il panico iniziare a scorrerle nelle vene.

È sul punto di mettersi a sedere e svegliare Clarke – la quale sta dormendo vicina a Finn dall’altra parte del piano superiore della navicella – nel momento in cui, tuttavia, realizza che non è niente di tutto ciò.

Ne ha la certezza quando la voce di Jasper risuona bassa e scura in mezzo ai sospiri, strozzata in un suono completamente diverso da qualsiasi cosa sia uscita dalla sua bocca dal giorno in l’ha conosciuto; nel sentirlo, Octavia avverte una specie di scossa spandersi lungo la spina dorsale, passando in rassegna ogni singola vertebra.

Non riesce a dare un senso a quella reazione, eppure, per qualche motivo, la fa sentire a disagio.

A quel punto, solleva una palpebra quanto basta per adocchiare Jasper steso a poca distanza da lei, il corpo teso come un arco e il pugno stretto attorno al pene libero dall’impaccio delle vesti. Da quando è atterrata sulla terra insieme agli altri novantanove, Octavia ha visto almeno un paio di ragazzi tirarsi fuori il membro dai pantaloni al fine di urinare, e per la diciasettenne stava lentamente divenendo uno scenario quasi abitudinario. Ma quello che si ritrova davanti è diverso in un modo che le appare limpido eppure, allo stesso tempo, incomprensibile; mentre lo guarda reclinare il capo contro il terreno umido e spingere i fianchi in avanti, sa che è diverso in una maniera totale e, in qualche modo, sconvolgente.

Si gira dall’altra parte, si sistema sul fianco adagiando la guancia sulle mani sistemate a mo’ di cuscino. Quando Jasper geme, forte e roco nel silenzio immobile che li avvolge, un’altra scarica la attraversa da capo a piedi.

Octavia chiude gli occhi e si obbliga a non pensarci.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
«Perché lo fai?».

«Cosa?».

«Quello che hai fatto stanotte».

A quelle parole Jasper arresta il passo e si volta di scatto verso di lei; i suoi occhi color nocciola sono spalancati e le guance si colorano subito di rosso. Il viso è contratto in un’espressione tesa, sfuggente. «Non sono discorsi che si addicono ad una signorina», balbetta timidamente.

«Io non sono una “signorina”».

«Dobbiamo per forza parlarne?».

«Ti vergogni?».

«No», tutt’a un tratto, Jasper appare meno titubante. «Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi», afferma, riprendendo a camminare. «Perché ti fa sentire…» Octavia lo segue, in attesa. «…bene!».

«Bene come?».

Jasper aggrotta la fronte, intento a rivangare i pensieri suscitatigli dalla domanda. «Come quando hai una sete tremenda e trovi da bere. Come quando corri e corri e puoi finalmente fermarti a riposare o—», lascia le parole sospese e abbassa il capo, lanciandole un’occhiata storta e leggermente spaventata. «Oddio! Non posso credere di star parlando con te di queste cose! Se Bellamy lo scoprisse mi ammazzerebbe!».

«E allora di che cosa dovremmo parlare?».

«Non lo so. Di cosa parlano le signorine di solito?».

«Non sono una signorina, ti ho detto!».

Il discorso scivola nel vuoto nell’istante in cui entrambi scorgono Monroe precipitarsi verso di loro urlando: «I terrestri hanno ammazzato Wells!», generando in tal modo il panico generale tra i, ormai non più, cento.  
  
  


  
  


  
«Possono farlo anche le donne?», domanda Octavia quella sera, mentre sono seduti attorno al fuoco, leggermente in disparte rispetto agli altri. È stata una giornata incredibilmente difficile: dopo la morte di Wells si è deciso di cominciare a costruire una recinsione intorno alla navicella al fine di protezione. «Quello che stavi facendo l’altra notte», aggiunge la corvina, davanti allo sguardo stremato ed interrogativo che le viene rivolto.

«La prossima volta mi assicurerò che tu stia dormendo davvero», sbuffa Jasper, strappando un pezzo di carne alla zampa di coniglio che gli fa da pasto «Certo che possono. Una donna può fare tutto quello che fa un uomo».

«Anche se non ha l’uccello?».

«Anche se non ha l’uccello», conferma lui a bocca piena. «Puoi toccarti— una  _donna_  può toccare quello che ha tra le gambe».

«E si prova lo stesso tipo di piacere?»

«Suppongo di sì», Jasper si stringe nelle spalle, deglutendo, poi addenta un altro boccone. «Non sono mai stato una donna».

  
  
  
  


  
«Se puoi farlo da solo, che bisogno c’è degli altri?».

«Non ci voglio credere, ne stiamo  _ancora_  parlando?!».

«Sì», replica Octavia senza scomporsi. «Perché farsi toccare? Ti fa sentire ancora meglio?».

Jasper entra all’interno della tenda la quale, a partire da quella notte, avrebbe condiviso con Monty, il suo migliore amico. Il castano si limita ad emanare un sospiro contrariato.

«Non rispondi perché non lo hai mai provato?», lo incalza Octavia, curiosa.

«Questi non sono affari tuoi!», arrossisce lui. Dopo qualche secondo, la ragazza decide di seguirlo all’interno della tenda e prende posto accanto a lui, pensierosa. Rimangono in silenzio per un paio di minuti, l’uno vicino all’altra e, ad un certo punto, la diciasettenne gli afferra la mano con delicatezza, intrecciando le proprie dita con quelle di lui. Il castano non può fare a meno che tremare a quel contatto talmente innocente ed inaspettato.

«Scusami, non volevo metterti a disagio, è solo che sono molto curiosa. Ho passato tutta la mia vita rinchiusa in una stanza e non so molto sul sesso. O di un sacco di altre cose…», cerca di spiegargli lei, perdendosi nei suoi stessi ricordi.

Sorprendentemente, dopo quella breve confessione da parte della corvina, la risposta di Jasper non tarda ad arrivare, senza che Octavia debba insistere per estorcergliela.

«In due è più bello. Se l’altra persona ti piace e vuoi che ti tocchi, naturalmente», Jasper fa una pausa, la squadra di sottecchi. «Non sempre è così, soprattutto per voi donne».

Octavia fissa le loro dita ancora intrecciate, assorta.

Adesso che ci pensa, la corvina rimembra tuttora delle conversazione avvenute tra Bellamy e la loro madre, quando fingeva di dormire al fine di non infastidirli o creare altri problemi. Si ricorda che Aurora piangeva perché era stanca di essere toccata da determinati uomini contro il proprio volere e Bellamy, con la voce spezzata, la supplicava più e più volte di smettere. Che avrebbero trovato un altro modo.

Suo fratello ha sempre taciuto nelle occasioni in cui Octavia era sveglia e gli domandasse cosa volessero quegli uomini dalla loro madre ma, una volta, Octavia ha partecipato silenziosamente in un litigio tra gli altri due Blake, in cui Bellamy non riusciva a smettere di insultare quegli uomini che assecondano le proprie voglie come animali, senza alcun rispetto per Aurora e per ciò che ella desiderasse.

Fin da piccola, Octavia ha promesso a se stessa che non avrebbe consentito a nessun uomo di farle una cosa del genere.

«Dev’essere brutto venire toccati da qualcuno contro il proprio volere».

«Non permetterò mai che qualcuno ti faccia una cosa del genere!», quasi urla Jasper, stringendole appena la mano, con una solennità che la confonde; passata la sorpresa, rimane il grumo di calore posto dalla promessa al centro esatto del suo petto.

Si sentiva così, nell’arca, tra le pareti della sua stanza, circondata dall’affetto di sua madre e suo fratello. Credeva che, a parte loro, non avrebbe mai potuto sperimentare niente di simile.

«Non ho bisogno della tua protezione», risponde orgogliosa.

Jasper solleva gli angoli della bocca e, per un momento, Octavia pensa che abbia letto i suoi pensieri e che stia per rinfacciarglieli; alla fine, il momento passa e resta soltanto il sorriso bonario del castano a rasserenarla. «Lo so».  
  
  


 

  
  


  
Quella notte, Octavia si tocca per la prima volta.

All’inizio è semplicemente nuovo, qualcosa di sconosciuto che chiede di essere esplorato.

Dopo, le cose cambiano. Quando aumenta la pressione delle carezze, quel qualcosa diventa un’onda che monta, che avanza per investirla e poi si ritrae, lasciandola smaniosa e insoddisfatta.

È bello, e frustrante; è totalmente diverso da come se lo aspettava.

Non è come Jasper lo aveva descritto – è come avere la gola riarsa e l’acqua a portata di mano e non riuscire a raggiungerla per un soffio, come vedere il traguardo che s’allontana di colpo quando credevi d’avercelo a un passo – eppure, dopo averlo assaporato, Octavia non riesce a fare a meno di inseguire quel qualcosa a cui non saprebbe dare un nome; si sente ansimare, emettere versi che non sapeva di poter produrre, sente il suo corpo contorcersi al ritmo di quella sensazione che cresce e cresce e cresce, sommergendola, portandola sull’orlo del baratro senza spingerla oltre.

Octavia va avanti fino a quando non sente quel qualcosa dispiegarsi in ogni muscolo e vede il viso di Jasper – Jasper, che è buono e gentile e la fa sentire amata, e felice; Jasper, che è una delle poche persone tra cui sente di potersi fidare – far capolino dietro le palpebre serrate e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, immagina che appartenga a lui la mano seppellita tra le sue gambe, che siano sue le dita capaci di annullare la realtà tutt’intorno, di spegnerle i pensieri, di adombrare per una manciata di secondi le paure e il dolore.

Quando viene, Octavia si premura di soffocare il nome risalitole alle labbra.  
  



End file.
